


It's a Date

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin haven't seen or talked to each other since they were best friends in high school. They meet in a bar years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Michael hadn't seen him since the day they left high school.

It was odd really, considering just how close the two had been. Michael and Gavin, the inseparable not-couple. If you heard one name, you would immediately think of the other, the bond they shared unlike anything people had ever seen. Unfortunately, as often comes of high school friendships, they had went their own ways.

From time to time, they would think about each other.

At first, it was casual for them both, wishing they had the other's phone number or cared enough about Facebook to try to contact them. However, as they got older, that casualness changed to something different. They began to wonder what would have happened if they wouldn't have been so adamant about not dating - wondered if they would still be together.

Even though both had those thoughts, they had no way to know that was how the other was feeling as well.

Michael blamed it on his fear of the future, telling himself that he needed to stop living in the past. What had been done was now over, and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried not to think about the fact that he could probably just text Ray and would be hooked up with a number.

Gavin almost had the opposite reaction, asking himself almost constantly why he had never asked Michael out in the first place. There was no denying, even to himself, that he missed the other boy, and he told himself that if he ever ran into him he would try not to be nervous. He didn't even think about the prospect of a possible mutual friend.

As time passed, their thoughts became less and less frequent, and several years later Michael had almost forgotten about his former best friend. Occasionally he had his days of course, days where it was impossible for him to think about anything else. But those days were few and far between, and he had told himself that he had moved on.

For the most part it was true. Until one day, by some strange coincidence, Michael and Gavin ended up in the same bar.

It was common for Michael to end up drinking after a particularly harsh day at work. Technically, it shouldn't have been surprising that one day he'd run into someone he recognized. He just wasn't expecting it to be Gavin.

He had already downed several drinks when Gavin approached him, a beer in his own hand. "Michael?" He asked hesitantly, and Michael swept his eyes over the other man's face.

At first, he didn't recognize who was speaking, due to a combination of the alcohol and the time. But then a look of understanding was washing over his face and he raised his eyebrows. "Gavin?"

Immediately Gavin's face was lighting up and a grin made it's way across his face. "Oh my god, it bloody is you. I thought so, but I couldn't be sure. It's been so long but-" Here he cut himself off, smiling sheepishly. "-I mean, I guess you haven't changed that much."

"I wish I could say the same about you. Jesus Christ Gav, did you go a second puberty or some bullshit? I look like a fucking teenager in comparison to you. Grew a fucking beard and everything. And you're taller than me now, what the fuck is that?"

Gavin bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders and running a hand through his hair. It was impossible for Michael to keep his eyes off of him, all of the things he had previously considered returning to him. "Don't know, to be honest. But do you like the beard?"

"Yeah, it looks fucking sexy." Michael's eyes widened as soon as the words escaped his lips, face flushing bright red at the curious look Gavin shot him.

However, Gavin didn't mention his comment, instead changing the topic to one of his own. "I've missed talking to you Michael. Didn't think it would be as rough on me as it was."

"I know what you mean."

The hopeful look that made its way to Gavin's face was impossible to miss, but before Michael was able to say anything about it, the other man was speaking once more. "Then maybe we should catch up sometime. Get a coffee or... maybe dinner."

"Are you asking me out, Gavin?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow as the corners of his lips began to tug upwards.

"You called me sexy," Gavin pointed out, causing Michael to flush once more.

"Right. That I did." He paused for a moment, studying Gavin's face for any sign that he was joking. There were none, and Michael was nodding a moment later. "It's a date."


End file.
